Windows To The Soul
by A.N.Fall
Summary: Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul, what if those eyes are more ghoulish looking than normal, can a human be a ghoul at heart, can ghouls be more human than those that claim to be? A girl dies in a world without ghouls. Monsters yes, but all human, all of our own creation. And after a chance encounter, she's going to experience both sides of a world with two species. OC
1. Behind Red Eyes

And here is my forth and final story. Unless I delete one of my others. I will only have four stories running at a time, need something to bounce between you know.

So, this story starts two years before the main story, but will catch up a LOT quicker than my Code Geass story, which I hear a lot of reviews about 'Where are the main characters', well, it's four years too soon for them 'just' yet... but we'll get there... all good things come to those that wait. I have no shortage of ideas for any of my stories.

Anyway, this here was my Tokyo Ghoul inspired story, because I wondered what it'd be like for a human to enter the ghoul world willingly. And Lipochrome can create very coppery looking eyes, making amber, or in some cases redder or golden hues. So, I took someone from our world, who knows without bias, that humans are just as evil as ghouls. Someone who can see the world for what it is. And I think that's why a lot of people who make OC characters in this series make them. To point that out. I just felt like having my own crack at it is all.

So I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, if I did, I'd have slapped the anime makers until my hands bled.

* * *

Lipochrome, the bane of her existence. Every day she found her notes stolen, her locker covered with graffiti, or whatever other nasty deed her classmates desired to entertain themselves with, and for what, her eyes. The source of all her bullying, her stunning amber eyes, golden in the right light, but copper-red when the light was less favourable. Which was almost any time it wasn't the few golden moments.

Normally, her eyes wouldn't be an issue, in any other situation, in any other world, they'd be attractive, a feature that combined with her raven long hair would make her quite the source for admirers. But for all the worlds she was reborn within, for all the countries, the nations, worlds upon worlds that existed, she was here, in Tokyo. In a world infested with ghouls.

Kin Kaminochi lived two lives, in her dreams she remembered the past, her life shunned by family and discarded when possible. In her past life she was used to vivid dreams, dreams she'd lose herself in, dreams where she'd wake up and cry out for people who never existed. But these were worse, because she'd cry out for people who had existed. Once. But no more. She wasn't with them any more, and every day she had to act human, had to act like the loving daughter of two loving parents, even when the notion of such a concept scared her.

Because the alternative, the alternative was death, the end of her life as she knew it. Her parents always knew she was troubled, their child, as she grew up, Kin was silent as a baby, her first words spoken in her sleep at the age of three, they never questioned why it was in english. Her anti-social behaviour had them worried, and many times they questioned professionals, but Kin was older than she looked, underestimated, she knew that. She knew in that room, in any room, with a psychologist, she was an open book. But she also knew they didn't know what page to start on. And she used that, and got clever, she figured out how to hide her differences. She learnt how to pretend to be Kin Kaminochi.

And so Kin Kaminochi went to high school like every other teenager, and like every other teenager they faced their troubles daily, whereas some struggled with puberty, and others struggled with being liked, others struggled with bullying or sports, she struggled, in some way much like the rest. Learning to be herself. But unlike the others, she struggled with her very existence. To separate her memories, and accept that she now lived in a world where monsters had more than one species.

But unlike other girls at her school, the topic of ghouls never scared her, never frightened or worried her, and that was how they bullies came to target her. Kiyomi High School pet Ghoul Hybrid, that's what they called her anyway, because of her insensitivity to the ghoulish topics, and her near red iris. But she wasn't a ghoul, even investigators had been called in to check before, making her term of her first year all the more hellish, she was human. Perhaps the only human, surrounded by ghouls, monsters that fed on her suffering.

It was winter in her first year of high school when she made her first friend, her only friend, and she found them in the most unpredictable of ways. Christmas was coming up, and while her family weren't particularly religious, they also didn't pass on the excuse to spoil one another, and Kin didn't pass on the opportunity to get out of the house and be herself. Having headed to the shops after school, careful to avoid bullies, she moseyed the time away from store to store, occasionally buying a treat for her new relatives as eventually it came to snow and the sun began to set.

All across Tokyo, people would begin to hurry home, night was typically the time for predators anywhere in the world, and the urban city was no exception. As humans and ghouls alike looked for fresh meat. But in the twentieth ward, the people felt safer, and they stayed out later, and Kin, safe or not, felt no desire to return to the house of her second parents. No desire to flee from the cold chill, or the gentle flakes that fell from above. Her eyes positively glowing amber in the streetlights, getting many a strange look.

But she ignored them all, for the city never slept and swept away in her freedom, she never wished to either, the cold be damned as she laughed with her own enjoyment. The skip in her step however causing her to bump into an all too familiar figure, almost falling backwards onto her own behind as she looked up towards the towering bully, the girl that had made her last few years, from school to school, hell. And she had done the one thing you must never do in front of your bully, show that you can still smile.

"Huh, little half breed here looks a little too happy girls, and like she's forgotten her place, even attacking me. You saw that right?" She sneered, looking from the girl flanking her right, to the one on her left, each of them wearing identical smirks as they watched her in action. "Gotta teach ghouls like you to mind your betters, or next you know, you'll be off eating people. Or are you out here at this time for a different piece of flesh? I always did wonder how your family had such money."

Normally Kin kept her mask up, normally she was meek, mild and courteous, even in the face of bullies. Bullies were nothing new, from one world to the next, she had dealt with them for more years than she had fingers and toes, but tonight, she felt free. Free from the charade, free from the weight of being the politician's perfect daughter, free of the prying eyes of her concerned mother. The sky was clear above her, and the stars shed their light down upon her, and by their many eyes as her witness, she took that as a sign. Kin could be strong too. She'd make her strong. But the forgotten stars and the many gods who dwelled above, she'd make her strong enough to resist such petty carnivores.

"At least I don't need to offer up a threesome just to be convincing enough to interest people. Besides, you're right, I have forgotten my place, if I'm half ghoul, then I'm above you in the food chain. So back the fuck off." Her amber eyes glowing in the light, the only intimidating feature as the copper colour of blood seemed to radiate her fury, the fury of a young lean sixteen year old girl, who had never once raised her fist in this new life.

But it had the desired effect, it caused the three to stop, the remark unexpected and unanticipated. But the desired effect quickly turned into the worst case scenario as a fist impacted against her face and bloodied her lip, and that really did knock her on her arse. She scrambled to pick herself up, watching the three girls advance, she could be strong, she could fight, she knew she wanted to, but the stars above faded, the clouds once more drew in. And she felt the sign to run, knowing she'd have no more luck facing those three tonight.

Kin ran, bullies hot on her heels, as she twisted and turned down main streets, through shops and back alleys, she'd stood up to her bullies, and they were out for blood. But again, she had more years experience than all of them combined in dealing with such matters, and with it, came the knowledge of how to escape. A simple moment of blindness where she lost them in the shop as she exited out the back having led them to the front again, and into the alleyways which went too many directions at once. Kin picked one and ran, chosen for being the darkest, for being the most concealed, and the corners blocked off lines of sight.

Funny thing was, that's what her new friend chose it for too, as she stumbled as fast as she could around the corner and upon two ghouls mid meal. The corpse of some street worker torn into, her clothes torn and bloodied as two figures hunched over the prone form, eating while it was warm and fresh as the snow mixed with red. Kin could have screamed, or ran, or thrown up if she was a weaker soul, but she couldn't help but stand there and stare at the primal scene before her. She knew screaming wouldn't help, running would only cause them to chase her. And the affair of life and death didn't truly concern the once dead girl like it might have done, as she simply chose the more unexpected choice of taking a seat.

She placed herself up on some stacked boxes, she knew the two ghouls had noticed her, they'd paused in their eating, but hadn't turned to face her just yet. They weren't going to kill her just yet, she hoped, animals were always more ferocious in such situations when their guard was down, Kin merely hoped her assumptions that ghouls were more than that, more than the propaganda was true. She wasn't going to hold the murder against them, hell, she didn't even know if they murdered the poor woman in the first place, but who was she to judge another creature for its very nature.

So, she merely watched, it was like a live documentary, wolves tearing into a dear, the chewing and snapping, and slurping and gnawing. She noticed how the two seems to split it as evenly as possible, but the richer organs, like the heart, the larger one gave to the smaller one, showing a level of care between the two as eventually the corpse was cleaned, the two slowly filled themselves and only little bits of flesh here and there remained on the poor woman.

"Now then, who the fuck are you?" A female voice spoke up, one of the ghouls before her, she stood from the remains with her coat covered in blood, but for all the mess made it seemed not one spec appeared on the woman's clothes beneath. Merely her face and hands glistening with wet crimson as black and red eyes glared across at the human who dared interrupt their meal. And Kin had no idea how to remedy the situation, no clue how to get out alive. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to, to go back to hiding behind a mask, acting through life, maybe becoming part of the food cycle would be for the best.

Kin didn't stand, she didn't move, she didn't make any attempt to leave except the small respectful bow of her head. An apology for interrupting their meal. "I'm Kin, and, I'm not really sure what else I can tell you, or what else you'd like to know? I go to Kiyomi High School, I'm sixteen. My mother isn't really anyone, I mean, she works in catering, but my father's a politician for the city management." Kin couldn't really stop herself from rambling facts about herself, or at least this form, this body.

Fear was suddenly making an appearance to the poor girl who tried to keep calm, a bloody finger pressed to her lips as the woman shushed her. Leaving a drip of blood to run down her chin. Kin moved her tongue to quickly lap it up before it reached too far, before it could fall from her chin when the finger was removed. The young woman, older than her simply watched, seeming to stare into her eyes. "What are you?" That question threw her a bit, Kin didn't really know what the correct answer was once more. Barely noticing the girl her own age step closer, having stood from the remains and watched from afar.

"Well, I, um... I'm alive? Human, not that it matters really. Just a student. Another face in the masses I suppose?" Kin's voice shook this time, unable to fully dampen her fear, the fear of answering wrongly to questions she wasn't entirely sure she understood. So she released a shaky sigh, and looked up at the woman, to meet her eyes. Not once flinching at the sight of the active kakugan, the black and red eyes of her natural predator.

"A face in the masses that watched as me and my sister ripped into the body of a dead whore and devoured her in front of you without you making a sound, you even stepped closer, stepped over to watch. What are you, with eyes like that?" The woman stepped closer, taking a better look at Kin who remained seated, unblinking as she offered her eyes up for inspection. A bloody hand placed on her chin to tilt her head from side to side as she inspected the human's face.

"Lipochrome, makes them appear gold, or more commonly a reddish colour, I was born-" Cut off with another bloody finger pressed to her lips, the red life force congealing and sticking to her as the woman simply shushed her like talking to an infant. The younger of the two, only a few inches shorter stepped closer, eyes black and crimson to also take a better look. The two fascinated by her eyes.

"No. Not the colour, although with ink jets you'd look quite ghoulish. The shape of them, the curvature, they look sad, no. Not sad. Dead. As if you're just going through the motions, waiting to die. I know that look, I saw that look. You're not scared of us are you? If you die here, you die, isn't that right?" The woman questioned, finally letting go of her chin, stepping back to observe the girl in her full uniform. Her bags of christmas shopping by her feet, Kin leaned down to reach into one of them to pull out a fine looking scarf, wrapping it around the younger of the two ghouls as she had stepped closer curious.

Kin then reached up, smearing the blood on her chin with her fingers, wiping it off before licking her fingers clean, not concerned about its origin. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'm no stranger to death, in fact, I think me and them are partners by now, or at least friends. But this life I'm in, it doesn't matter, school picks on me, calling me their half ghoul hybrid due to my eyes. My mother does nothing but argue over my grades and how I should do better, and my father needs his model daughter for his campaign, he can't run for mayor without me being picture perfect. You ghouls have to learn to be human, we're not too dissimilar you and I. I have to learn to be Kin Kaminochi every god damned day, with no reprieve, no respite. Ever. So, kill me, be on your way, it's really up to you. Otherwise I guess I'll just head home and keep up the act."

The younger of the two ghouls spoke up, wiping her bloody face on her sleeve to keep her nice new scarf clean. "What do you mean friends with death? Did he save your life?" Her words innocent and soft, and despite the gore Kin had just witnessed, and the apparent appearance of being roughly the same age, she sounded younger, more innocent, purer in a sense with her intentions.

"No, I mean I died. I died in another world, parallel to this one I think. Gods above know I have no degrees in such. But perhaps some god out there, some star watched over me as I died, and then here I am, sixteen years later, acting out the perfect daughter to two strangers who just want some puppet, some picture perfect family to make some collection to win elections and the like. And honestly, I wish I stayed dead at this rate. So, the monstrosities I've seen in these other worlds, where people kill people for greed, money, desire, lust, ghouls don't hold a candle to them. I won't ever fear your kind. If you want to eat me. Eat me." Kin finally concluded her speech, standing up. She was getting tired, and cold, and the stars were once more out in force and while a good omen, she didn't want to push her luck.

"Stay." The elder of the ghouls stated, stopping her in her tracks as she was mid turning away back the way she came. "Stay. My name's Yuno, this here is my little sister Yui, and I want to make you an offer dead girl. You can go back right now, I know you won't say a word about us, because I see it in your eyes, the same eyes my mother had when the CCG tortured her as we hid. Determined eyes, trustworthy. But, honestly, I hate calling you dead girl, I hate your eyes right now, so, I'm gonna make a one time offer, just once, if you decline and I see you again, you're on the menu like everyone else. But, if you want, Kin can die tonight as well, poor perfect Kin, the perfect daughter, perfect student. She can die. And you can join us instead. Your choice?"

To say Kin was shocked was an understatement, frozen as she merely looked from Yuno to Yui, looking for any reason they'd want her to come with. It's not like she feared death, or feared them for that matter, she knew she probably should, like how one fears a lion when they visit the zoo. But they weren't lions, they were people. And people 'could' be trusted, they could be the answer, to break the monotony of her life, to stop pretending to be who she's not, to stop trying to be Kin, the golden girl.

"Look, can we hurry this up, if it's a no, then please shove off, if it's a yes, we got work to do." Already taking the answer as a no, the woman in the bloody overcoat began to shed it and move on, but Yui, she merely kept watching, watching the human girl with interest as it was clear to her the girl hadn't come to a conclusion, hadn't close to come to a conclusion yet.

"Wait! No, I'll do it. I'll die. I'll die please, please kill me and let me come with you. You're right, I'm sick of being this shell, I don't know what'll wait for me in the ghoul world, I don't know how long I'll live, or what, but I'm tired, just so tired of being the walking dead. So kill me, and let me live. Please?" Yuno paused for a second, fastening up her larger coat, before looking back to Kin before her, assessing her plea, its validity, it's sincerity. Before she felt a small tug on her sleeve, Yui, who simply nodded. And that was all the reassurance she needed.

"Right, look, you're a big girl an' all, but this is going to get messy, and painful... If we're staging your death, they're going to need to be blood at the scene of the crime. So get your arse over here, those presents? Drop them in the blood like you panicked and tried to run. Come on, closer, I don't bite." Her patience running short as the girl fumbled over to the bloody corpse and tossed her bags at it, the blood oozing into the christmas gifts for family she didn't really know, or care. Nor cared for her. And then she felt it, an agonising pain in her neck.

Yuno had grabbed her as she was distracted looking at the presents, and tore a bite out of her neck, practically grinning at Kin as she let the blood flow onto the girls jacket as she swallowed the bite. "I lied, I do bite, and damn you are tasty, like shit, what the hell is in you to make you so good?" Of course she never got an answer, because Yui wasn't one to be left out, biting deep into her wrist of her left hand, causing blood to flow down her jeans as she quickly raised her hand to her chest, starting to panic, the pain excruciating as her neck throbbed. Pieces of her were missing, literal chunks of flesh torn away, she wasn't scared of the girls before her, she never once moved away. But it was clear she was going into shock, clear the blood loss was starting to take its toll.

Yuno spoke, more calming than she'd heard her before as she tried to steady the woozy woman before her. "Listen, we're going to take your jacket off, stage it like you ran away, and tear some of the bloody patches of jeans, but it's going to be okay, because once we're done here, I'll give you my jacket to keep you warm until we get you to our place and there's a doctor, he's a ghoul, but he'll help. Just stay awake. I'm sorry, I bit to much, too deep, the neck is delicate but you were too tasty." Kin could only nod, half the sleep trying to wash over her as she fought against it, and half to resist the haziness of blood loss as she started to wobble.

The bloody coat she was wearing was quickly removed, and the cold air quickly began to chill the woman who's warm blood seeped into the cold of the night losing its heat and congealing against her flesh. Yui couldn't help but lick it up, her warm tongue tickling the half conscious young woman and warming her where her own blood was failing her. Yuno however had taken to propping her up against the wall, as she threw the jacket away as if it was discarded in the chase having been caught. Returning only to take one of the girls shoes and tear a bloody fabric of her jeans, her sharp nails cutting into her thigh as she did. Yui simply enjoyed the free treat from the girl who didn't, couldn't resist. All the while Yui's older sister staged the murder scene.

And just like that Kin was dead, all too perfectly timed with how she collapsed from where she had been propped, Yui the only one close enough to catch her as the older sister quickly took her into her arms, and together the three of them fled, the unconscious Kin within the arms of her two predators, dreaming softly for the first time in years as they fled the scene of the crime.

(Line Break)

Waking was a slow process, there were no lights, no sounds, and the grogginess in her mind simply wanted her to stay there asleep, wherever she happened to be, Kin didn't know exactly. But as she started to think, the cogs began to turn, she remembered, bit by bit, piece by piece, being the subject of such awful bullies, the pressure of parents that weren't her family, the freedom she could never obtain, and then she remembered the monsters, the ones that hide under children's beds and eat those that misbehave, and they spared her. They offered her a way out, a deal was struck, a deal she didn't fully know what was expected of her, and still, she fell, tempted by the freedom from the bird cage that had become her life.

Kin's musing came to an end at the sound of loud voices coming from the other room, giving her the motivation to look around herself at the doctors office or something, it looked shady, but Yuno and Yui were ghouls, I doubt they could take her to a hospital. "No, listen, either you pay in cash, or you have to babysit Hinami for a whole month. I'm not a charity, and this is dangerous, she's human." A male voice only got louder behind the door as she tried to stand, still groggy from whatever was in her, hoping to be able to ease whatever argument was underway.

But she was stopped by a kindly lady, who she hadn't noticed, having hidden behind a screen curtain, gently pressing her back into bed although Kin could hardly resist if she wanted to. All she could offer was a weak apology. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get my friends in trouble." The woman only smiled brighter than before, as she looked behind her and gave a small wave of her hand, and along came a little girl, adorable in her attire, shy as she approached and clung to her mother's side.

"It'll be okay. Asaki is just worried is all, those sisters are always getting into trouble, and he's just scared now a human's involved that the trouble will come here. He's a doctor see, but you're the first human patient he's ever had. He's scared what might happen next, and we have our daughter to think about." The woman confessed her worries, explaining the argument that could still be heard next door between Yuno and this Asaki doctor.

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble, no body. You're nice people, and so are Yuno and Yui, they offered me freedom, a chance to truly live, and, I'm sorry it led me here, and got you wrapped up in this. Please, if I can help at all, to make up for it. Let me." Kin couldn't help but feel responsible, her own wish to escape was granted, and this world she'd escaped into was dangerous, filled with paranoia and where friendships could truly be a brittle thing. But Kin, she promised to change that, to help, she owed no allegiance to humans, or to ghouls, no ties to this planet but the ones she made, any responsibilities to such things died in her old life, and so, she'd choose here and now. To help her friends. No. To make friends. And then, then she'd help them.

The young woman merely laughed, and picked up the little girl to sit her on her lap, no older than ten by Kin's guess, sweet as a button, Kin offered her kindest smile. "Weeell, since it's likely your friends are going to get stuck on babysitting duty as they clearly don't have the cash right now... How'd you like to take over? I saw your school uniform, perhaps help a little with her Japanese? Better than one of those two getting her into trouble. Besides, you need a few things before you can go anywhere with those two. So it'd work out for the best. How's that sound Hinami?" The two looked down at her, Kin offering her hand to shake, which was shyly taken by a smaller hand, making Kin smile all the more.

"Hinami Fueguchi, what's your name?" The question was innocent enough, but it caught Kin by surprise, did she really want to go by Kin, she could be traced by that name, even if she wasn't, it was a tether to a life she attempted to leave behind. So the silence stretched out a little until it became awkward and suddenly Kin just smiled widely, trying to ignore the fact she was making a life changing decision on the spot so as to not upset the clearly shy little girl.

"Yin. I um, don't have a last name, not any more, but I like it, it's freeing now. That's what Yuno and Yui gave me, a chance to be free. Who needs to be tied down with a last name unless that tether holds you to something dear. And you, sweetling, are held most dearly by both your mother, and from what I can tell of the argument still continuing, your father too." Yin took a moment to assess her new name, gold, golden, that was her old name, and now, just like that, from gold to black. But that just meant she had her clean slate, black canvas to colour however she pleased.

"Babysitting Hinami for a month! That's final." The loud voice of who Yin assumed to be the father followed him into the room as Yuno was hot on his tail. "Nah ah, not happening. I don't do brats, and Yui doesn't speak a damn word to anyone but me. It's not happening. Put what we owe on a god damn tab!" The swearing was enough for I think Ryouko and Hinami, but it was Yin who spoke up first.

"Then it's a good thing neither of you are doing it. I'd be happy to babysit Hinami for a bit while I recover, and we can cover some more kanji while I figure out what my next step is... I mean, do you two still want me around? I'm not going back to my old name, not going back to my old life, with or without you two, but, I think we also need some time for police searches to die down before I get out there and for me to learn a bit too, you know?" Yin calmly explained to Yuno who could only slump in resignation of the facts.

Hinami's mother spoke up next, probably to assuage the father, "It'll do them all some good, having a human around for Hinami, and for Yin to get used to ghouls. Plus, Yuno needs to get some things for their new friend if she's joining the double act she has with Yui. And Yin here needs a place to lay low too, there will be search parties for her until they mark her down as dead. So I think this is the best course of action for all of us. Don't you agree, Asaki?" Asking in that tone a wife asks, when a question isn't really a question.

And so that was how it was settled, and how Yin found herself the guest of a family of three ghouls, who never ate, but were kind enough to supply her with enough to eat every day. Hinami's mother braving trips outside just for that purpose, since she couldn't yet risk it herself, not yet anyway, not while she was still on the news. Kin, the missing daughter of a politician, blood at a ghoul attack, no body. Kin could barely stand to watch it as her mother and father cried and held one another like they never had in years. The strangers they were to her from birth, but the strangers they became to one another through time and choice. Yin couldn't stand those that let family slip through their fingers so willingly.

So she often vacated the room whenever the news was on, excusing herself to practice some menial house chore. Despite Ryouko's protests, she insisted on helping with the work, with the small house and space she was allowed to sleep. With the clothes, and one day in the cracked earth of the harsh grassy back garden, Yin spotted Hinami reading, or trying to read. Each time getting more frustrated with a word she didn't know, each time revisiting what looked to be an old notebook for answers. And if the notebook offered none, then she'd struggle on. Determined to read what she could.

The book was advanced for her age, or at least Yin thought so, but ever since she was born, English was her first language, hiding that had been a struggle, moreso was learning Japanese, which she still had a lot left to learn. But she got by. But perhaps, mediocre or not, she could offer a helping hand, and that was how they found themselves laying side by side as the sun set working together on the harder characters to decipher in the book. Giggling when neither of them could get it right.

The first week passed much the same, Yin couldn't leave the house, Asaki kept to his work, and Ryouko had her hands full with needing to actually buy human food, and do house chores despite returning to find most of them finished anyway. Yin and Hinami getting along almost like sisters as they worked together through all the literature they could find, and reworking over it again and again to learn, as they both improved.

It was a good life, a comfortable week, the Fueguchi family were kind, hospitable, ghoul or not, Yin came to care deeply for them, wishing she herself had been reborn into such a lucky family. Poor as they may be, hunted even, but they had each other. But the second week, Asaki's office got loud, normally it was a patient, a ghoul patient who needed treatment, but it didn't quieten down, normally no one was to interrupt, but after fifteen minutes of constant yelling, screaming, cursing and what may or may not have been threats, Ryouko decided to check it out. With strict orders for the girls to stay outside no matter what.

Ten minutes later, the noises hadn't settled down and Ryouko looked to be nursing a black eye as she retreated bloody nosed from the surgery room. And this time Yin thought to try her luck, push come to shove, she could always sate their appetite, a full ghoul is probably a calmer ghoul. As she entered the office it became clear that the situation wasn't a patient that was suffering trauma. But a patient wanting money, wanting services, wanting something he shouldn't be asking for, it was clear as there was not a scratch on him as Asaki sat in his chair superficial cuts. "Look, I don't have the money okay. You charge more and more for protection, but you never protect us from anything, just leave. I have nothing left, to give you."

It was then the ghouls noticed the scent of human, and the deranged aggressor was quick to wrap her around the throat and pin her against the doctors desk. "Seems you were lying doc, you at least have a meal for me. Trained her well, isn't even scared, and tasted too if the healing bites don't lie. Was she good? Tell me doc? Your human pet, got the money now? Or should I take her instead?" His focus split between the young woman he had pinned with ease to the desk, and the stunned doctor unsure for what to really do. But Yin knew what to do.

Well, she was guessing, but, she was allowed to guess, she had studied human biology in her past life, not ghoul, there were no ghouls so she had to guess. She knew what everyone knew, impervious to blades and bullets. But that was the skin, bones though, were they as fragile as normal or not, blunt force however would hurt none the less, like a mace to an armoured knight. Her mind was running a mile a minute, what else, what else, there had to be more to save her life as the ghoul became less interested in the flustered doctor and more interested in his prey.

Membranes, semi-permeable membranes, not all tissue could hold the bulletproof theory, even if internally they could, and while she didn't want to test her theory sticking fingers up bum holes or genitals, there was always the eyes. And that's where she struck, an average pen from the desk she was pinned against. She didn't want to test if the film itself of the eye was impenetrable, if the lens perhaps could resist the force, but she knew she could gauge around his eyelid, and healing or not, that would hurt. Long enough for her to kick him as hard as she could in the bollocks. Again, bulletproof or not, the blunt force had the man on his knees as the nerves and the two tinier testicles rattled from the impact. That was all she needed to escape.

And her courage was all Asaki needed to find his own, as his Kagune erupted behind him and with his long tail, wrapped around the ghoul and threw him out on the practice. To never be heard of again. Yin got a brief check over, some bruising around the neck, and some superficial scratches to her back was all she received, but the glare from Ryouko and Hinami almost killed her, the girl was almost as gifted as her mother, and the mother was very talented in the parenting art of telling off misbehaving children when they worry them.

Despite the lecture on being weak, and human, vulnerable and valued, she did appreciate it, the concern showed. In the last house she was in, if she ever stayed out too late, or did something reckless, her 'parents' would find some way to make it about them, their image if their precious daughter did such and such. Ryouko genuinely cared, and she had only been here ten days. The rest of that week passing peacefully, calmly with Hinami and Yin getting closer, playing together between lesson languages. In which Hinami begged her to be taught some english when Yin accidently let her proficiency slip when she translated something on the television that was subtitled wrongly.

By the end of the second week, Yin was rather proud of the work she'd put in with Hinami, not only did she know most basic animals in english, and colours, but at least fourteen different swear words. It almost brought a tear to her eye, but the real clincher, was getting Hinami to read The Raven, oh, such chilling words, her favourite poem of the ages to be deciphered by the speed of the reader into tense of past or present. Yes, Yin had ulterior motives, but the girl was sweet, cute, begged to learn English, loved to read, and Yin just couldn't help herself and to share her favourite poem well, she couldn't resist the temptation, and the way Hinami, a beginner, a virgin to the words, the language itself spoke it was music to the young girls ears. Placing it in a present tense, fumbled as she did with the words, but so present in the moment of the poem with the slowness of it's pace of reading. It even became their secret code.

Whenever one of them asked for the all clear, they'd say in English, 'Quoth The Raven', and if everything was all clear, they'd reply, 'Darkness there, nothing more.' Knowing that many would get the line 'Nevermore', and that was wherein lay the trap, 'Nevermore' their code for it not being clear. And as they came up with these little codes and games, english lessons, japanese lessons, Yin even joining Hinami for her eating lessons. Often having to hold the poor girls hair back as she puked. Yin couldn't help but begin to care for the eleven year old, the little sister she wish she had.

It was some point during the third week, Yin had lost count among the Fueguchi family, but she finally saw Yuno and Yui again, this time dropping by with an unusual guest to make a housecall, his eyes looking ghoulish and not even bothered to be hidden, but the goth attitude, he likely got away with it. Ariki wasn't entirely pleased to see them so soon, but welcomed them in to the small living room. "It's been a while Uta, I hope you aren't in need of my services? Or you Yuno, Yui, but I do fear that's more probably. I noticed the limp Yui." The younger girl simply shrugged and nudged closer to Yuno who sat taller.

"Nope, we're grateful you're looking after our new pet for us, but before she can come with us, as you said, she needs things, one of them, is a mask. Uta's kindly offered to make one for her. Or at least, our money convinced him to come all the way out here to kindly offer to make one for her." Yuno explained, a little grumpy as was her default mood it seemed, Ryouko ever the smiling and pleasant woman however settled a round of coffee for everyone. Uta enjoying his by dipping an eyeball in it for a moment, removing it by the nerves and swallowing it whole, before sipping his drink.

"Okay, um, dumb question, but human, sue me. Mask, am I that ugly, or is there a reason I'm going to need one?" Hinami was quick to assuage her of any doubt of her being ugly, not getting her attempt at humour, although Uta did attempt to tease. But it was Yuno who spoke up surprisingly as she expected the mask maker himself to explain his art, but then again, he didn't seem the talking type.

"Look, even if we were human, some of the stuff we do is sometimes a little sketchy, okay. No one lives for free. But if you're a ghoul, well, just getting something to eat is painting a target on your back, and worst thing that can happen, is you get ID'd, if the ghouls can place a face to you, then you're running for the rest of your life no matter what. Now, I'm not saying ghouls need masks to do bad sh-stuff." She quickly corrected at Ryouko's stern look with Hinami in the room. "Eating isn't 'bad', we have to do it. I'm not saying we're going to go on a murder spree, hunt Doves, or rob banks. But a mask is a necessity when you live with us. Wanna see our masks? Uta made them himself, he makes a lot of ghoul masks, amazing craftsmanship."

It was a question, but Yuno was already fumbling with her pockets to reach for her mask, and Yui sighed as she followed her older sibling's choice. "They call us the Kitsune Twins, although we're not really twins, but yeah, see, our Kagune is in our lower back, like tentacles, but well, our mother developed nine, she was the original Kitsune, investigators killed her. But, well, Yui's gotten three so far, and I'm on five. And we're so close. One day, we're going to be just like her. Nine tailed demons and then we'll protect all the ghouls that need us." Her declaration of one day becoming a defending demon muffled as they placed on identical twin fox masks, each one fitting their face, a gap in the mussel to allow for them to open their mouths and chew, but not expose too much of their faces. They really did look quite imposing, and she could only wonder how their tails would look to match.

Something told Yin, the day she say that, she'd be both terrified, and truly inspired by beauty and unable to tell which rooted her to the spot. But then Uta coughed to get their attention and the girls hurriedly hid their masks again, the Fueguchi family clearly not appreciating the masks as much as the others. "So, will you mind staying still as I take some measurements?" A small shake of the head was all the invitation he needed as he moved across to start measuring Yin's head.

"So, when did you want to become a ghoul? A monster, a demon? Or do you just love playing with fire? You do have fiery eyes." His questions asked with such disinterest, and Ryouko was about to shush him, before Yuno caught her, knowing it was all part of the process. Letting Yin answer would only lead to greater results. And if she were honest with herself, Yuno was quite interested in the answers herself.

"I don't. I hate fire, in fact it terrifies me. Ice is my domain, ice, where you can freeze your feelings if need be, I had to do that for sixteen years, until two 'demons' gave me an escape route. A demon isn't a demon because it is, a monster isn't a monster because it exists. I think therefore I am, merely proves existence, but it doesn't define it. Ghouls aren't monsters, and I'd be no more happy or unhappy to find I had been reborn as one of them instead. But no. Here I am. Death is real, and perhaps the ghosts of my pasts linger too heavily in me, but so is life, and rebirth. What dies feeds new life, what grows old teaches the young. And what has eternity, struggles with every second." Yin spoke with passion, with a solemnness, and most importantly from the heart. She didn't just mean her rebirth by Yuno's hands, she hadn't told the others, but her rebirth started sixteen years ago, and she had been a walking ghost ever since. Ice cold, with ghoulish eyes and longing on her face.

The room was silent until Uta snapped his tape measure shut and jotted down his final notes. "That was perfect, in fact, I'm inspired. Great muse indeed. Yuno told me you would be, she's talked about you non-stop." Yin didn't have time to pause and inspect that, but filed it away for later, wondering if perhaps a certain ghoul was blushing would have some blackmail material. But no, she had a question to ask.

"Can you make the Fueguchi's mask's too? I know they might not appreciate them, I know they don't hunt, they get their food elsewhere. But what if one of them is found, what if this family is discovered. I couldn't imagine the loss that could be avoided if perhaps they could hide, at least a little more than they do already?" Yin asked, her voice speaking up and surprising her hosts, Ryouko reaching for her arm to protest.

"They aren't cheap my masks, and I'll have my hands full with the rush order Yuno's put in for yours. But I 'could', if you've got the ryo?" Uta leaned forward across the table. Clearly intrigued by the human, the one who placed such care in ghouls, and even looked to strike what could be an expensive deal with him, his masks weren't overpriced, but three of them, from a kid on the run like Yuno had told him all about, as she'd not stopped retelling over and over, well, he was interested on if she could pay up.

Yin paused, sighing as she let her head slip into her hands, hearing an 'It's all right dear' from Ryouko from the side, but it wasn't, they needed masks too, they needed protection too, and once upon a time she'd be able to buy the whole damn shop of masks if she went wild with her allowance, but she couldn't even access her own private stash of savings she kept for running away trapped in here. Not that it'd likely cover much. "I'll give you ten thousand ryo when it's completed, and payment up front, I'll give you something I honestly thought I'd never offer a guy. But I'll finger you, whichever finger you want, I've heard I'm quite tasty. And I admit, I'm itching to give you the middle finger right about now."

Ryouko's hands were firmly over Hinami's ears and there was a look that said there'd be words later, but Yin's focus returned quickly to Uta, and the faint half smile of amusement that played on his lips. "Nah, tasty or not, Yuno's laid her claim, don't touch spoilt goods. But the money's good, give you a discount for the balls to offer up your own fingers." And with that, the process repeated itself, questions, answers and measurements for each of the family members, with Yin hoping that it had at least earned her a lighter scolding from Ryouko. Who merely wrapped her up in the tightest hug possible, so tight it hurt, as she felt her worry seep through the hug, "Don't offer yourself up like meat again, what if they don't stop at what you offer? We're not worth it. Okay."

It wasn't okay. To Yin, they were worth it, and her body was hers to sell, in whatever manner she pleased, and no, she didn't care how that may have sounded. Instead, she simply went to rest, and hope whatever fractured ribs from the hug would knit back together come morning. They didn't, or perhaps they did, but the bruises were still a faint purple as she dragged herself out of bed, and ate breakfast. It was an odd feat, eating breakfast in the company of three ghouls, who didn't eat nearly as often, or as innocently as milk and cereals. But they each joined her anyway with cups of coffee which was sweet.

And that day, finally, they deemed it safe enough for her to go outside, having last week the news reporting on how brave a politician was for remaining at work while grieving for a dead daughter. So, as her treat, she offered Ryouko to take Hinami to the park, if it was okay with both of them, to get some fresh air, and real life experience. Yin was worried Hinami was going to become quite the shut in after all.

And with a resounding yes, the two girls practically skipped as they walked hand in hand, Yin exploring the ward she was in, and Hinami leading the way to where she thought the park was. It took some time to find it, but they did in due time. The only problem was school must have been out, Yin couldn't remember if they merely took so long getting here, or if it was the weekend, she'd become quite the shut in too. But there were other children there, and Hinami was getting nervous. Yin knew she needed to fix that.

So, gently by the hand, Yin took Hinami to the swings, the one place in the park that hopefully they could engage in a little sisterly bonding without other children, give her some time to adapt to the presence of all the humans as she helped the girl onto the seat and offered to push her. Met with a mute nod for a reply. "You know, you don't have to be scared right. I've got you if you fall. Even with everyone else here, despite everyone else here, if you fall, I'll catch you little sis. You know that right."

Hinami dragged her feet along the ground to stop herself as she turned to look up at Yin over her shoulder, smiling brightly and nodded wholeheartedly. "Yep. I've nothing to be afraid of with you here. And you're human, and you're so nice, maybe I could make some other friends here too? But I don't know how, will you help me?" The innocence of the request, the realisation that just because she was a ghoul she perhaps never got the chance to learn how to socially fit in, it hit Yin hard, and her only response was a firm nod.

"Then how about the hopscotch, that looks pretty popular, and I'm sure if you ask real nicely, they'll let you play too, I'll be there, and we can both learn the rules together. How's that sound?" Yin offered, looking around the park for something Hinami might enjoy but wasn't too crowded. Hopscotch looked like a good starting point. And despite the shy start, and some apprehensive attitudes from some of the other children about 'newbies', they started to get along and have fun. As they went from hopscotch to tag, to hide and seek and simply dangling from the monkey bars.

At the end of the day, most of the kids were tired as could be, and even Hinami was showing signs despite her physiology, but by the end of the day, the sweetest part was some of the kids asked when she'd next be at the park. She didn't know the answer, but Hinami told them she hoped it would be soon. Sweet and polite as can be, and Yin was proud of the days work helping her become more social. Which even Ryouko thanked her for when Hinami wouldn't stop talking about all the fun things she did.

After that though, it was a little odd to go from socialisation to ghoul biology 101, but as a thank you, Asaki thought to pass on a little of his trade, spending the week, telling her about the factor Rc cells play in their healing, their strength and stamina, their speed. And most importantly, their Kagune. There were several lessons on type of Kagune too, while little of it was 'combat information', she learnt a lot, about how the Ukaku formed from the shoulders, often like wings, brittle but also projectile. Burning up Rc cells quickly in use, but overwhelmingly fast.

Also teaching her about the different ways to hurt a ghoul, which were rare indeed, mostly poisoning from normal food, starvation, or another ghoul were the three main ways to harm a ghoul. But he also told her of the investigators, or the Doves as the Ghouls named them, for their white uniforms, and the cases that contained mutilated Kagune. But also, he listed about his own surgical tools, where certain metals could cut a ghouls flesh, rare, mostly owned by the CCQ in their use of making Quinque mutilations. But doctors like him needed their share of it, so there were ways around that, if you could pay the price.

Other than that, his last piece of advice wasn't about the biology of a ghoul, but their psychology. "Never, ever, trust a ghoul you don't know well yourself. Even if Yuno says they're good, you stay safe, and stay away. You are human, and many ghouls will see you as fresh meat, whether they see you as one of them, a pet, claimed, or off limits, whatever you want to call it. Because there are a lot of ghouls who live hard lives out there, either unable to deal with what's happened to them, or to deal with what they are, and they go mad. The eccentric ones are the major ones to watch out for, but please, just stay safe, come visit, my daughter loves you. And I'd hate to find out you made a meal because little red riding hood trusted the wrong wolf. Okay." Finishing his lecture off with a patronising, but affectionate ruffle of her hair.

Honestly, she was growing less and less sure she even wanted to leave with Yuno and Yui when they returned, but she promised she would, she wouldn't become a burden to this nice family, and she would stop by to visit. But she had to find her own place in the world. And just like that, it came to an end, her month was up, Yuno and Yui waited for her by the front door, her mask in a box, and smiles on their faces. She stepped into both of them as soon as they arrived and wrapped the sisters up into a hug so tight if she were a ghoul she would have hurt them. "Took you long enough." She whispered into Yuno's ear. Who simply shrugged her off.

"Well, what can I say, our new 'princess' has an expensive list of needs if she's coming with. Plus I enjoyed the peace and quiet while I still had it." She smirked, as the Fueguchi family gathered in the hall behind her. Making Yin chuckled, "Once upon a time in another time and space, maybe. But here and now just Yin will do, plus, I thought Uta said you just couldn't shut up about me, don't know, he doesn't seem like the type to lie. What do you think Hinami?" Yin turned to grin at the adorable eleven year old, who simply smiled widely up at her. Before running up and wrapping her in a hug. Which Yin returned most eagerly.

"I'll pop by to visit, if that's okay with your parents? I mean, we gotta teach ourselves to read and write still, and they're waiting for us back at the park." Hinami nodded before letting go, smiling even wider before stepping back to hold her mothers hand. "And thank you, Araki and Ryouko, you've been so wonderful to me, thank you. If I can ever help you, please, just ask. I'd be honoured." And with a small bow, the two groups parted ways.

And into the twilight they walked, letting darkness fall, as Yuno led with Yui by a step behind and to her left, leaving the right side just for her. To fall into step, to fall into line with Yuno felt good, felt right, like she belonged. Box under one arm, Yuno got to a corner and stopped, "Here, this is also yours." Pulling a backpack that was hidden behind a dumpster and throwing it at Yin to catch, before a new coat also followed, "Since I destroyed your old one and winter's coming, can't have you freeze to death." Thick leather coat and backpack on. Box tucked under one arm still. "Come on now, let's get home."

* * *

Hope you liked. ^.^

As always, read, review, favourite, follow, or PM. I'm always here to talk.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Soooo... woops. Forgot all this Authory Notey stuff at the beginning and end, you know the drill, the normal stuff, where I prattle on, I was just so glad to have finished Chapter Two, and to work on my next Chapter of Fate's Damned Flowers, which is on its way, ALONG with a new forth story, whiiich I'm not going to give away any spoilers for, uuuunleeeeess anyone can PM me with the correct answer to the question at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, if I even own them. Tokyo Ghoul was not made by me, if it was, by the divines, I'd have stuck closer to the Manga for the love of the many stars!

* * *

"Sooo, Yin, now the holiday is over. School's in session, let's get you updated on the rules." Yuno stated as she continued at her leisurely pace through the dark streets, the three of them walking through a shadier part of town towards the ward wherever they happened to be staying at. On the bright side, Yin knew no one would look for her here.

Yin simply nodded as she looked to Yui who simply offered a thumbs up and nodded back to Yuno. "Right, the place we're staying is an apartment complex owned by a ghoul manager, almost all the residents are ghouls. So, you keep that place secret, rule one, you do dirty work elsewhere and it ain't your hide away should you be chased. Got it? Plus, not everyone in the building is going to know you're human, best you don't let them find out either."

Yin nodded in agreement, the chill of the air caressing her back, or perhaps the thought of living surrounded by predators, but either way she buried deeper into her new coat as she listened intently. The streets empty as the three continued on their way. "Secondly, see people with white coats and boxes, they're doves. Avoid them. They kill our kind for living, and they do nasty things to people who work with us. Don't ever let them see your face, hence the mask."

Yuno turned to look at her more seriously at that one, stopping for a second to prod two fingers to her forehead, as if to make the message sink in deeper. Before they continued onwards. "Third, you're going to stay with us, so, you're going to live like us, okay. I know you can't survive on what we eat alone, but you're going to pull your weight, and eat your share. This'll help hide you among other ghouls, and you'll be borrowing our clothes for scent too. Only drink black coffee among ghouls, and when eating food outside, excuse yourself to pretend to throw up, okay. Non-negotiable. You wanted to join us. So you're going to join us."

"Forth, we're teaching you how to fight. Don't worry about kagune or the likes, we're going to get you in fighting shape, there will come a time you'll need it." And like that Yuno stopped, stopping before an apartment complex on the corner of the street, in front of the door, in which she placed a key and the three of them entered in silence. "Don't worry, I'll get you a key too." And just like that, Yin was lead to her new home, up four floors and along the corridor to room forty three. "Don't expect too much either. We aren't high rollers, you're pulling your weight too you know."

And with no further delay Yuno opened the door for Yui and Yin to walk through, for the latter to set her eyes out upon the new home. It was simple, clean, but more from the effort of it's inhabitants than the state of the building. It wasn't rich, it wasn't fancy, it wasn't anything like what she was used to, and for a moment as she looked around the almost bare apartment her face a mask, Yuno opened her mouth to complain about standards before Yin's smile radiated across her face and up to her eyes.

The door was shut and the three of them stood in the joint living room and kitchen. "Right, so, bathroom over there. T.V. here with the couch, which you can sleep on, or you can share one of our beds, your choice. We don't bite." Causing a giggle to escape from their guest. "Shut it. Guess we do. Anyway. Point is, those are your options. Because that's all the space we have. The kitchen is over there, tomorrow you're starting with breakfast and a quick dietary lesson. Then we'll head to the basement for your housewarming gift and training. So, where are you crashing?"

Yin looked around a little uncertain, placing her backpack down on the ground as she looked the two over and then the hard looking couch, and the two sisters. "Um, one of you have room for another? Please?" Offering her best smile, and the golden glow in her eyes took that moment to shine, causing Yuno to sigh. Yui shaking her head rapidly, like Yuno predicted, her little sister up to something as she simply grabbed the human by the hand and led them to her bedroom, shoving some more comfortable sleepwear into her hands before leaving her there in the room alone to change. "Guess that's a yes."

A few moments later, a grumpy looking Yuno reappeared, having also changed and quickly stepping towards Yin before roughly shoving her backwards onto the bed and pushing her under the covers and slipping in next to her. The bed just big enough for the two of them. "Kick me in your sleep, I kick you back harder. Bite me in your sleep, and I have no remorse tasting your flesh again. Now, goodnight." And just like that, Yuno's eyes closed, and in the darkened room, only outlined by the streetlights outside peeping through the edges of the curtains. And Yin was just like that, expected to sleep on command, but no command was needed. The walk was tiring, and the warmth of another present reminded her almost of Hinami when she'd come to hug her at night.

(Line Break)

Yin woke to the sensation of warmth, all around her, a constricting warmth that held her close and held her still. Possessive and yet soft. When her eyelids could muster the strength to flutter open, she realised, Yuno, was a hugger. And had somehow wrapped her up tight like a child with a teddy bear, and not wanting to disturb her, lest she get kicked, or perhaps bitten, she let her strength fade to the warmth, the softness, and fall back into blissful slumber once again.

Next time she awoke, she was cold, Yin felt it, the bed was empty and she was alone. A set of clothes laid out where Yuno had once been, clearly for her to wear, and she got changed. Tied her hair back and set about finding the occupants, who were in the living room. Yui in front of the television, as Yuno was chopping away in the kitchen. Yui simply shooting Yin a knowing look as the older girl sat down beside the young ghoul. "There's a reason I got my own bedroom." The quiet voice of the younger girl mumbled.

Yes, Yin realised Yui knew exactly what had happened, and had likely been on the receiving end multiple times. Yin tried to control her blush until the sound of plates being set at the table stirred them all, "Right, breakfast's ready. Cut the box watching and the ear whispering, and get your arses seated." Neither of the younger girls ready to disobey as they sat at the small kitchen table, big enough to just seat four. On each plate was an eyeball, and various pieces of meat. The eye was literally the only thing Yin could recognise specifically.

Her face must have been some cause for amusement as she stared at the plate in confusion and wonderment as the eldest removed her apron and sat down with them. The three of them at the table like a family. Glasses of water to wash down what would, for two of them, be a delicious start to the day. "Sooo... Um... Weren't kidding, were you? You really want me to eat like you too?" Yin looked up at Yuno, trying to discern a reason, to understand.

"Yep. Kin is dead. You became one of us remember, you said you don't blame us, that you've seen worse. I still don't know if you really are from another world or not. But I know you felt dead before, empty, so trust me, we're going to make you into someone new Yin. But you are going to sample what being a ghoul is really like. Every day we have to eat cake, and biscuits and sandwiches and goodness knows what else to fit in. So, you're going to fit in with us. The bright side is you don't 'need' to throw up afterwards." Yuno explained calmly. Before picking up an eyeball from her own plate and the squelch punctuated the message, the meal was to be eaten.

"So, on your plate, we've got a bit of everything, every ghoul has their tastes. So, when asked, I want you to be able to know what you like the most, even if you don't like any of it very much. The paste is marrow, it's a little sweet, Yui likes it the most, careful or she'll steal it even if you end up enjoying it. Eyeballs are a particular favourite of ours, but not to everyone's tastes, the mucus inside can put some ghouls off. Then there's your standard heart and liver, and some simple muscle tissue. I want you to at least try everything on your plate Yin. It's important." Yuno stared deep into her eyes, Yin watching as they turned black and red, as she was about to feed, and wondered if her own pupils were as red as hers right now as if in some cruel irony she was hungry and was about to feast like them.

In the end, the marrow was indeed her favourite, and she feared she'd be fighting Yui for it many a time in the future, the soft but chewy state reminded her a little of honeycomb, in how it can melt and yet still stick together. Heart was next, and the simple muscle and skin tissue, she'd have no issues biting anyone she didn't think, it was simply another form of meet, chewy, raw, but not vile like expected. She thought about the taboo being committed and she realised, she didn't care. Humans had done so much in this world, and likely every other, they had no room to judge her, or worse, judge those who 'had' to live like this. Liver was never her favourite even in other animals, so she was quick to wash that down.

"Stare into the abyss, and the abyss stares back into you." Yin joked as all that was left on her plate was the eyeball. Unsure how to approach it, as she stared deep into the once beautiful brown eye, now faded with time and death. The other two finished and since watching her, with fascination, or perhaps impatience. Yin's musing fell on deaf ears however as eventually she simply decided to get it over with, and popped it in her mouth. Instead of biting into it however, not liking the idea of it going squish, she sucked upon it like a gobstopper. Waiting until the not unpleasant shell was worn and the contents would gently ooze free, hopefully in a manageable flow. She wasn't incorrect, it was likely the best way to deal with it. The deflated eyeball was actually nice to chew on, in contrast to the contents.

"I'll let you take the eyes next time, they're not bad, but since there's only two of them, you should enjoy them instead. I preferred the more muscly bits personally." To which Yuno simply nodded, a small smile showing she was impressed, that she had accomplished something she didn't expect, or perhaps just lived up to her expectations. It didn't matter to Yin, she was glad to watch the woman smile, especially if she was the cause of it.

"Good to know, noticed you liked the marrow a lot, think Yui's going to have competition in future, you two better behave at the table. Got it." Yuno joked as she cleared up the plates, taking them to wash up. "Now, rest, let breakfast settle, then we're beginning with training in an hour." And Yui took her by the hand, gave her a hug as they stood and dragged the slightly older girl to the sofa where they put the television on. Set on the news.

(Line Break)

An hour passed relatively slowly, with Yui almost dozing with her head in Yin's lap, as the two digested the large breakfast, or at least, large by Yin's standards. The other two probably ate more like that in a single sitting every week or so, but if she was going to eat like them, she'd have to talk about portioning. It was an idle thought as the news rattled on, Yin almost laughed as she watched her 'father' get voted into office once again, a new policy to support anti-ghoul actions. Before her blood went cold at the first reports of the binge eater in Ward Twenty.

Apparently the ghoul had just begun, having shown up out of nowhere and was just beginning her bloody swath through the peaceful ward, and just like that, Yin's life, her knowledge, everything set to be, it all became very real. And truth be told, sitting there, with a belly full of human flesh, and a ghoul in her lap nuzzling sleepily, it left her feeling alive, for the first time in her new life. In her new existence, she felt like it wasn't a dream, or an act, or a play. Even if it was once an anime.

Part of her day dreamed as the news went on, about how she could or if she should interfere, what she could manage, how she should go about it, but Yin knew the truth, as of right now, there was nothing to do. Nothing but live, like every ghoul, she had no future, not unless you were strong enough or smart enough to forge one. And she wasn't the former, not yet. And no one would call her smart, no one would ever knowingly accuse her of being clever, her decisions up until this point the opposite of anything some might call productive, or along the lines of self preservation.

"Right, wake up buttercup. And lazy bones, if she doesn't wake, push her off your lap. We've got work to do. Seems trouble's starting to stir, I can feel it in my bones, nothing good comes of such openness in what we do. So, we're getting you into shape. Am I clear. Yui and me ain't gonna be here to save your arse every time." Yuno roughly gripped her shoulder from behind as she switched the television off. Yin watched as she grabbed a backpack, and Yui climbed off her lap, brushing the sleep out of her eyes and the two waited for her to follow quickly behind.

And down they went, Yuno locking the apartment behind them before shoving a backpack into her arms, the three of them went down below the building. It wasn't even a basement they ended up in, a concealed entrance in the basement led down into a tunnel system below, and that was where the three stopped. "This, is the underground ghoul network of tunnels. You don't come down here alone. And don't even think of trying to navigate it either, even Yui and me don't know many of the routes, and we aren't alone down here either. But places like this, the entrances and exits, people avoid unless moving through to the surface, so we're safe here and nowhere better to train either."

Yin simply admired the work that must have gone into it, she recognised the style of it from what she knew, but to see it, in person, it was remarkable. That it even existed was a feat unto itself. That ghouls had somehow managed to build this right under the noses of the CCG, and it was perfect, a labyrinth of tunnels that only those truly versed in would be safe within. Even if the humans knew of it, they wouldn't be able to map it, not with scanners, and if they were as dangerous as Yuno claimed, they'd never make it far enough either.

"Really? Going to stand and stare at the tunnels, really? Of all things. That's going to get you killed, you didn't even see two masked ghouls standing right in front of you." And the muffled voice of Yuno was right, there before her were two red fox masked ghouls. Their mouths zipped in such a fashion that the muzzle looked to be bearing its fangs. They were rightfully terrifying sights as their eyes filled in black to complete the image. Two female fox demons stood before her, and she'd been watching the architecture. Friends or not, this was training. And she was dead already.

"Yeah, dead girl is going to end up being your nickname as much as I hate it if you don't get your arse in gear. Open your backpack, grab your stuff, and then toss it aside, we're going to get you into shape, no complaining. You whine, and I swear I'm taking chunks of you." Yin knew Yuno likely wasn't joking, her shoulder itched for a moment before she simply nodded, and reached into her bag, pulling out two boxes. And tossing the bag aside.

The first box was recognisable, the one that held her mask, the mask she'd not even seen yet herself, but the mask that Uta had made custom for her. And she couldn't wait to see it as she undid the ribbon and the tape keeping the lid closed. And looked at the mask nestled within. White, pale blue even, it was like crystal although she knew better, but it was almost 'pure' if not for the black eyes, the lenses that had been requested as she reached down into the box to lift the mask up like it was fragile, and made of ice, and to place it upon her face. Reaching to fix the straps around behind her head, she could slip it up if she wished to expose her mouth she realised. But otherwise it was a cold emotionless mask. Ice like in its design, as if to contrast the burning flames of the two kitsune before her.

Yuno and Yui were patient with her, and for that Yin was grateful, letting her adjust to the obviously expensive gifts, and the hard work that had already gone into her new life, into the life she had to live now, because she couldn't let them down. She couldn't spit in the face of all this hard work as she opened the other box.

Nestled within, was something else. Her mask already in place, as her red eyes completed the ghoulish look behind the ice like mask of a midnight haired woman, and she looked down into the box to the completed set, that which would turn her from human to demon. It was made of metal, sure, and she knew no normal blade or bullet could harm a ghoul, but she also knew that they knew this more than anyone. So as she stared at the gauntlets, she pondered how much this had truly cost.

Within were two gauntlets, gloves that would cover up her forearms to her elbow with a pointed spike for elbow strikes. As more spikes covered the arm guards and nails, the nails which looked like they could extend dangerously if she figured out the mechanism. Coloured pale like frost and ice, they matched her mask, the metal glowing faintly, with a steel like resemblance as it flashed in the light, coloured or not, it was clearly special.

"It took a little while, but I hope you like, okay. Because it's the best you're getting. That shit is the same stuff the doctor uses in his medical tools when he needs to cut one of us open, or the doves use when making their sickening trophy weapons. That'll cut through ghoul and human alike. The difference however is in the wielder. See, you don't heal like us, so you are going to learn to dodge better than any of us can. And you have no Kagune either, so, you're going to need to be ruthless or they might doubt your status as a ghoul." Yuno spoke up as she stepped closer, to help the girl place the gauntlets on strapping them over her sleeves. "Got that? No mercy."

After a short nod from Yin, who silently stared at her new gauntlet encased hands, flexing her fingers into fists and claws, to stretch her arms out and bend them in again. Getting a feel for them before extending long ice shard like blades from around her fingers, and retracting them in a second, the flash startling her as she triggered them by accident. And once her fascination was finished, there she was, staring down two ghouls, fox demons. Dressed as an otherworldly monster herself as they released their kagune. Fire and blood merged together as tails appeared, Yui bearing three, as Yuno crouched, five tails whipping behind her ready to attack.

"Our mother had nine, when I was young, I had one, same as Yui, our Kagune grow as we do. I say this because you're going to watch as we strive to reach our mother, to know that we're here to improve just like you. Even if you have no indicators, no tails, you'll get better. I swear it. You won't die from weakness if you give it your all." And with that, Yuno disappeared in a blur. Her tails likely launching her in whatever direction she intended, leaving Yin at a loss until she felt her connect.

(Line Break)

Yuno and Yui had to practically carry Yin up the stairs after the few hours spent training. At first they just seemed to beat the snot out of her, but eventually Yin started to see patterns in their movement, perhaps that was the lesson. She wondered as they carried her if that was how all ghouls moved, or if she simply had to watch for patterns. But after they were content having tenderised her enough, they moved onto simpler things she'd practiced before in school.

Only difference is, she wasn't allowed to stop her laps, or push ups until told otherwise, or she'd be back in the ring for another round with one of them. By the time they called it a day, everything hurt, and she could taste blood, even if it wasn't there. She was simply exhausted, so she didn't notice as they were stopped in the hallway by one of the occupants.

"What do the rules say about running back here as a safe house?" A gruff voice speaks up from where the man stood on the last step of the stairs they were just about to climb. Him and another blocking the path as Yin dared a glance up, forcing an eye open even though she simply wanted to sleep. Her gauntlets and mask having been removed before they made the climb out of the tunnels. Her golden eye spying the bald man, lean and muscular, tattoos coating his head as he glared down at the three girls.

Yuno was the one to speak up, shifting Yin's weight a bit more for Yui to bare as if preparing herself for some engagement. "Rules say it's not a safe house. But we ain't running from nobody, we were just training the newbie in the tunnels. Rules against that, or are you going to make one?" Defiance in her voice, Yin couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lip as she listened to Yuno's typical attitude return full force as the man merely sighed.

"Nope. No rules against it. But damn she's weak if the two of you are so unaffected. What is she, some kind of pacifist ghoul, or a charity case? God, could almost mistake her for human if not for the scent on her. Not the regeneration type is she." The man mocked, before a slap echoed through the hallway and the man shut up. Yin briefly opened her eye again, peeking to see who'd done such a thing, fearing it to be Yuno, with her temper. But no, the man clutched the back of his head as the woman behind him wore a proud smirk.

If Yin could describe her with only one word, it would be divine, it just seemed to her, that almost all ghouls looked beautiful or handsome. Or in some way superior, and the woman standing there with long crimson hair, adorned in a black dress with a matching clutch purse didn't devalue that opinion at all as she turned dark black eyes to the three of them at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry about him, he can be quite insensitive. He may own the building, but he has no way with people, it's amazing so many of us are simply so desperate for somewhere safe to stay and that he had the brains to make such a place."

Yuno seemed to relax now the woman had gotten involved, taking more of her weight as she seemed to hold Yin all the closer as the man simply grumbled and pushed past them with a simple goodbye and a reminder for the rent. The woman however remained in their path. "Come on now, let's get you all back to your apartment, then I have a little job you might be interested in."

The woman didn't even wait for an answer as she returned back up the stairs, the three of them in tow as she walked over to their apartment door and waited for Yuno to unlock it before walking in first leaving the three of them to once again follow behind as she pulled out the chairs at the table for them to sit at and returned to lock the door behind them as Yuno and Yui set her down in a chair before each taking one themselves. The woman continuing at her own pace to sit down opposite Yin as she relaxed into the wooden structure as uncomfortable as it may be and tried to keep herself awake and focused. The nobbles against her back doing a good job of helping.

"Right, so, job first, sound good?" The woman asked as she rooted around in her purse as Yuno fixed her with a strong gaze from across the table, where the woman sat opposite Yin. Yui simply looking up at the stranger from the side, careful and as aloof as normal when people were around who weren't her sister, or more recently, Yin.

A small paper envelope slid across the table to Yuno, before she took it and opened it to pull out the contents and read it over a couple times. The woman however took the time to explain to the other two the details with a kind smile that Yin wasn't entirely sure was real. "So, I have a client who is having some trouble with the local crime bosses in ward sixteen, basically, they refused to pay protection money when they realised their protection money doesn't do a damn thing but protect them from one low life crime family who don't protect them from the rest. So, this is a two parter job. Firstly, one of you is to protect their store, the second, needs to send a message to this family that the store is off limits from now on. I'll let you decide which of you is doing which. It'll likely take you the next twenty four hours to finish, don't worry, I'll look out for your pet human while you're gone."

It was a split second, that was all, before two kagune were locked, five blood like tails bristled as if alight with flame and fur, each of them pressing down hard against a black wing which cracked under the pressure, but didn't relent. The woman not looking phased at all despite Yuno's now furious glare, the two simply held their position, as if waiting for the other to make the next move. Neither did however, it was Yui who broke them up as a single tail slashed at the joining of the two forcing both to retreat. And like that, weapons were sheathed once more in their backs.

"Oh, Yuno, please don't glare at me like that, you think I wouldn't recognise her in my line of work? Hell, she was actually going to be one of your next targets for kidnapping until she up and disappeared. One of her fathers rivals wanted him to step down from the running. I admit though, even I thought she was dead until I saw her, but those eyes are remarkable and unmistakable. And now she's all yours, well, yours and Yui's, did you take her in like a lost stray, or abduct her until she broke, she certainly looks broken." The woman continued on, it was clear she was simply looking for a rise out of Yuno again, testing her limits, to see what she could get away with, what she could learn.

But Yin took her chance to speak up, took an opportunity to keep it from escalating further. "Why don't you ask me yourself? Since they're going to be gone soon on a job, and you promised to pet sit didn't you?" Flashing her fakest smile, before the last month they had all been fake, but this was the first time she hoped it looked as such. "I'm sure we'll get along just nicely, I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about."

"Well my my, I am surprised you can talk at all. Some ghouls like to eat the tongue of their pets, keeps them quiet, and apparently it's quite the treat. Personally I'm more of an eyeball girl myself, but yours are just too unique to squander on a quick snack." The woman smirked back, clearly seeming to try to unsettle her, but Yin didn't care, she simply chuckled. Nodding slightly.

"Oh I agree, unique, bane of my life though, did you know I've actually had ghoul investigators called out on me before, just because the lipochrome within them? But I don't know about tongue, I know they do eat cow tongues in some countries, don't suppose it'd be too different from heart muscle really? But eyeballs aren't my favourite, tell me though, do you pop them, or suck them like a gobstopper?" She watched for a reaction, which she didn't get sadly enough, but the woman did seem to lighten up a little, to slip into a more at ease stance as she was about to continue before Yuno stood up hand slamming down on the table to get their attention.

"Job accepted. Payment upon completion. And if you want, and Yin's not too tired, you can stay Veronica, but if anything happens to her, on your head be it. I don't care if you did it or not." The cold tone turned slightly softer, weary as Yuno turned to face Yin, "There's notes in your bag for food if you need to head out and get some. Remember the rules though." After a quick nod as a response, Yuno sighed as Yui who had scampered off earlier returned with two backpacks, clearly prepared before hand as they took the envelope and left with a quick goodbye to the girl who still sat sore as can be on the chair before the ghoul she'd only just learned the name of.

(Line Break)

The two sat there in silence for about ten minutes before Veronica stood up and went to raid the fridge, coming back with a plate of kidney, liver, and bone marrow, setting it down in front of herself with a glass of water, as the two remained in silence. The woman delicately cutting away at the liver with a knife and fork, carefully scooping up any traces of blood as she savoured the texture and taste. It was as she was distracted by her own mouthful that Yin launched her quick attack, to flick her finger along the paste of bone marrow and deposit the fingers worth into her mouth as she too savoured the sweetness as she enjoyed the way it stuck in her teeth.

"My my, that's a new one. I can see why Yuno's so interested in keeping you around. Not many humans would join a ghoul for a meal without being the main course. So, what's got you so messed up? I mean, we eat because we have to, you clearly enjoyed that, sweet tooth perhaps? But you know it's still human right." Veronica hummed in thought, clearly even more fascinated by the girl opposite her now, just how Yin wanted it, with no Yuno here to slow things down, perhaps she could learn a thing or two. The woman liked to play games even if the sisters couldn't keep up with her or perhaps they just didn't want to. And Yin wondered if perhaps they were wiser for it, knowing something she didn't.

But she wanted to learn, that's what she was here for, to learn, and keeping this woman interested, meant she had something she wanted, which meant she had leverage to learn from her, but how much, she didn't know. "What can I say, I found I like the marrow best, and was warned I was going to have to fight Yui over it. Thought I'd get some practice in before hand." Offering a casual smile as she flicked her tongue over the sweet chewy lumps stuck in her teeth. "So, Veronica, what exactly do you do? If I can pry? You do seem to know an awful lot about me if I was even one of your targets at one point. So, what are you, some kind of go between for ghoul assassins or something?"

The woman raised a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle her laugh, the whole engagement seeming to amuse her. "Okay kid, tell you what, I like you, you're trying. So I'll tell you a few things free of charge, in future though, might have to charge you for it. We'll see. Oh, and the whole human thing, don't worry, keeping that one to myself, who knows, might become more valuable in time, or at least more entertaining. We'll see. But you're not entirely wrong. I'm just a girl who keeps her ears to the ground. Simple as."

Yin watched as she finished off the last of her plate worth of human remains, trying to scrape up what marrow paste Yin generously left her. "See, I sorta bridge the gap, got my hands in a bit of everything, ghoul factions, human factions. I just find the right people for the right jobs, and get a small cut. The CCG doesn't like it, and hell it's illegal, but human crime organisations sometimes pay huge sums for ghoul muscle. Then there's ghoul gangs that need unaffiliated ghouls to handle missions for turf and other such stuff. Not all of it's martial, hell, once gave Yuno the job of tracking a lost cat, because she's got such a keen sense of smell. I trade information and jobs which I pick up from any client who can pay. Simple as. And one day, I bet you'll be taking a job from me at some point, if you stick with Yuno and Yui at least."

"We'll see, it'll all depend on the kind of job won't it. And what Yuno and Yui want from me as well, so, would I be the first human you gave a job to, or merely one of many." A curiousity in her voice as she was intrigued by this Veronica woman, Yin didn't realise how integrated some ghouls had truly become into society, from building managers, to the criminal underworld, and whoever knows what else.

"You'll be the first human I've given a job to which is pretending to be a ghoul, but good lord not the first human. I told you, I bridge gaps, find the right people for the right jobs. If they're ghouls, they're ghouls, if they're humans, they're humans. Now, a word of advice about these factions I sometimes dip a toe into, Aogiri Tree, is dangerous. Fanatically anti-CCG, and probably would kill you on sight if they found out what you are, don't touch them if you find them by yourself, if I offer you any jobs from them, it's because I think they're safe enough. Otherwise, stay away. Other than that, the twentieth ward that we're in has no factions. Even Aogiri Tree isn't really based here, just they're going to branch sooner or later, it's what trees do." She sighed, swirling her glass of water as if she wished it were wine.

"Well now, I know you're fibbing, because if there were no factions in the twentieth ward, then why hasn't anyone expanded into it already. This Aogiri Tree may not, as may others, for reasons of their own, such as low profiles or the like. But some upstart would. Just like there's no school without bullies, there shouldn't be any ward without something. So what have you yet to share?" A soft smile on Yin's face as she tried to coax out more, she didn't want to just know things she shouldn't know, and it was clear this woman wanted to play with her, make her work for it. So she would.

"You're right indeed. You are a smart one, you're right, we have our 'bullies', our troublemakers here in the twentieth ward, recently that Binge Eater showed up, but yes, you're right we have a faction here, Anteiku. A coffee shop run by our kind, managing the hunting areas and keeping rival factions out from making too much trouble here in ward twenty. Keeping the Doves from sniffing around too much. Hence the peacefulness here, compared to other wards. Don't cause trouble for Anteiku either, or the Doves. If you can help it." Veronica states with a level of seriousness, but the small smirk on her face lets Yin know she added the last part knowing whatever Yuno and Yui have in mind for her, whatever her new life has in store for her, she might not always be able to help it.

* * *

Hello, so, we meet again, want to thank Ghostassassin for their review:  
Is Kin going to become a ghoul or is she going work for the CCG to protect her ghoul family? Who can possibly tell, well, I can, and I can tell, that things aren't going to be so black and white. Nor are they going to be so simple. If being a double agent, or a crime against the hypocratic oath/nature is 'simple'... but yes, they're the easy paths. I hate easy paths. *Grins like a mad woman.* 

Soooo... riddle me this... Yin, when do you think, IF you think, she'll get involved with the main plotline? Keep in mind, my 'main' story, A Gift Given Once, has still yet to even reach the era of the anime mainly set in, it's four years in the past after 10 chapters. I like to drag things out. BUT! As do I like to mix things up and change things around for each story. So, what do you think? Anyone can tell me correctly in a PM will get any questions they like freely answered about the next story, with the exception of spoilers to the advanced plot or character development past the first phase. Got to keep you interested beyond a few questions after all.


End file.
